


you know my style, i'm very wild

by sickgirl_mp3



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, fatherhood is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickgirl_mp3/pseuds/sickgirl_mp3
Summary: "This is a gift from God."





	you know my style, i'm very wild

I.

 

I did this before when I was locked up. It’s low-key fucking with me to do it again, it’s bringing up stupid shit I shouldn’t even trip over, but here goes. I’ll keep it real from the jump, there’s nobody that’s gonna see this to offend anyway:

 

I got my girl pregnant. 

 

At first, it was an accomplishment… I knocked up everyone’s IT girl. I fucked around and got a bitch that damn near filed a restraining order against me last year PREGNANT. I fucked around and came in a girl whose core audience is “you won’t have to wrap it up if you already have a ring on it.”

 

↑ That last sentence is where I realized I fucked up. Cuz they all get that typa shit from HER. You know what that means? 

 

“Get rid of it,” I said to her. And what did her ass say?

 

“No, this is a gift from God.”

 

Like… WHAT? God lets his creatures waste away all the time (RIP they go to better places) and this bird won’t let Planned Parenthood shoot this baby in the damn trash one time for the one time. I’m really sick over this, bro. 

 

But… I love her. Kinda fucked up thing to admit to cuz I really was just planning to fuck her a few times to prove she really fucked with me and then move on. I kinda already knew I was screwed a little cuz I was her first. On top of that, this girl has like… crazy ass ways of making me soft. When we were first fucking she’d always make weird ass jokes like the corny ass ones you read in chain e-mails… she’d be the only one to laugh at em when she told em to me…. and she laughs so cute. Her eyes like scrunch up and she be sounding like some kind of duck or something.

 

I feel bad because I kinda took advantage of how sweet she was just cuz I wanted to prove that I could be the nigga to kinda… defile her. And it got worse when I found out I was her first cause all that means is that I’ve been the first and only nigga to REALLY fuck her life up like that and I was kinda proud of that. But karma got me anyway cause now I’m having a fucking child.

 

Anyway, she doesn’t want anyone to know, so… I haven’t told anyone and we’re hiding out. She’s a few months along so she’s not really showing that much yet- it just looks like she’s missed the gym for a while. with her fat ass ← she can’t read that so oh well… i said it…. but it’s a cute fat

 

I make runs for food and stuff. If we go out we sneak. I don’t know why I’m staying with her but I know it’s not because I have to. I’m a grown ass man and I’ll leave if I wanna leave, but…. I don’t want to. I think it’s cuz I know how it feels to have people taking care of you that don’t give a fuck. And cuz I know how it feels to be alone when you need help the most. I’m scared, but who wouldn’t be scared? I can tell Bey is scared too, but what can you do other than shoot this little nigga in the trash and be actually ready for a kid next time?

 

Lemme stop saying that facetious ass shit… this baby ain’t ask to be made by our dumb asses. I think all I’m gonna do is be supportive and pray I don’t turn out to be like my girl’s dad.

 

Imma try to be positive. I’m even writing a song about it now. Check it:

 

you know my style

i’m very wild

and i vow that my child won’t be disavowed

by his daddy

i’ll  tell him that his mama had a fatty

his as gon look up, fuckin ask me, “that’s the reason why you had me?”

yup! we was practicin

til one day your ass bust through the packaging (i know i ain’t wrap nothing up but for the sake of a song… haha)

you know what, you might just be my favorite accident

so go head

pop some cristal for my unborn child 

 

Alright. I’m being goofy… I’ll write when I write.


End file.
